1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a security authentication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system provides high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and improved coverage. The LTE system is evolved continuously to increase peak data rate and throughput by using advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), dual connectivity, licensed-assisted access, etc. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes at least one evolved Node-B (eNB) for communicating with at least one user equipment (UE), and for communicating with a core network. The core network may include a mobility management and a Quality of Service (QoS) control of the at least one UE.
When LTE—wireless local area network (WLAN) Aggregation (LWA) is operated, an eNB-assisted authentication is used for helping a WLAN termination (WT) and a UE to perform a WLAN 4-way handshake authentication. However, a handover may happen, when the UE moves across a coverage boundary of en eNB. Accordingly, synchronization issue of the authentication arises. The UE needs to stop a data transmission for a long time, and starts an association procedure to update key(s) for the authentication. Throughput of the UE is reduced, and inconvenience is caused to the UE.
Thus, how to handle a security authentication when the handover occurs is an important problem to be solved.